No te alejes
by PureMadness
Summary: Tsuna dejo de ir a clases desde hace unas semanas, y desde entonces Kyoko pensaba en el, un dia mientras hiba camino a casa un sorpresivo suceso ocurre. TSUNA X KYOKO
1. Chapter 1

Al parecer pronto llovería…Era uno como cualquier día en Namimori, Kyoko se dirigía a su hogar sola luego del fin de clases, pues su hermano dijo que le daría la vuelta a la ciudad al ¡EXTREMO! y volvería antes que ella llegue a casa. Aprovechando ese tiempo de camino a casa se puso a pensar, en lo único que pensaba desde hace unas 2 semanas ya…

Tsuna.

Hace unas semanas que no iba a clases y eso le preocupaba mucho, le pregunto a Yamamoto y a Gokudera quienes sin importar cuantas veces lo hiciera siempre respondían "Asuntos pendientes", era muy frustrante, ella necesitaba saber de el, nada era igual cuando el no estaba. Alzo la vista hasta al cielo, vio una blanca y pura nube, "como su sonrisa" pensó.

Aquella era una tranquila tarde pero…algo le inquietaba, había visto pasar una limusina muchas veces seguidas por la misma calle, era extraño pero, que se le iba a hacer, hizo vista gorda y siguió su camino, ya casi llegaba a casa y no había señal de su hermano mayor, pero de pronto vio dos personas corriendo a lo lejos, no lograba ver sus rostros pero al acercarse mas los reconoció, eran Yamamoto y Gokudera quienes corrían a toda prisa con expresiones duras en sus rostros.

Hola chicos -Saludaba amable la peli castaña al estar ellos lo suficientemente cerca, pero ni siquiera le prestaron atención, la ignoraron por completo, ella los siguió con la vista hasta que nuevamente le eran imposible verlos en el horizonte…al darse vuelta alguien la agarro fuertemente y le tapo la boca, intentaba gritar y escapar desesperadamente pero lo único que le era posible mover eran los ojos los cuales no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, vio a un hombre en traje negro bajarse de la limusina, aquella que había visto pasar muchas veces y la cual intento ignorar, grave error, el hombre se acercaba a paso lento donde la chica, representaba unos 43 años y su rostro tenia dibujado una gran sonrisa como si estuviese viendo la mejor de las películas, al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que llegase a ser incomodo, comenzó a observarla de pies a cabeza sin decir palabra, Kyoko lo miraba aterrada al borde de las lagrimas, no sabia que pasaría o que estaba pasando, todo fue demasiado repentino, aquel hombre entre mas miraba a la chica su sonrisa mas se agrandaba llegando a convertirse en macabra, al estar satisfecho de mirar al fin rompió el silencio.

Valla, valla al parecer el Decimo de los Vongola tiene buen gusto –Decía el hombre acercando su rostro a el de la asustada Kyoko, "Decimo de los Vongolas" que rayos era eso, una palabra totalmente nueva para la incrédula chica. –Seria una lastima si…-continuo el hombre. –Alguien la tocase. –Posando una de sus manos en el pecho de Kyoko. –Valla valla Sawada Tsunayoshi tiene mucha suerte… -Kyoko miro sorprendida a aquel hombre acababa de decir Sawada Tsunayoshi, alguien como el podía conocer al amable Tsuna, estarán hablando del mismo, Kyoko ni siquiera se percato que el hombre seguía manoseando en lugares impropios. –Que crees, quieres probar por ti mismo ¿Carlo? – Dirigiéndose con desdén al hombre pecoso e igualmente con traje que sujetaba a la chica por detras, quien al escuchar esto se le ilumino el rostro como si hubiese esperado todo ese rato a que le preguntaran aquello. –Seguro –Respondió inquieto, al bajar un poco la guardia en un acto desesperado, Kyoko le dio una patada en la entre pierna dejándolo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, rápidamente intento escapar, grito todo lo que no había gritado antes, pero…

**POV Sasawa Ryohei**

Iba corriendo EXTREMAMENTE le había dicho a Kyoko que la encontraría en el camino a casa y ya estaba se estaba preocupando pues ni pista de su hermana y el ya casi estaba en casa, ¿se estaría volviendo menos EXTREMO? No…eso es imposible…

¡AL EXTREMOOO!

Mientras estaba sumergido en sus extremos pensamientos escucho un grito.

¡Kyoko! –Grito al instante reconociendo el grito de su hermana. El grito provenía de un lugar cercano, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta dar con ella, pero estaba acompañada por dos hombres uno de ellos le puso un pañuelo en la boca, debió tener algo pues ella desmayo a los segundos, mientras que el otro caminaba con dificultad hacia el asiento de conductor. –¡Kyoko!-Grito desesperado Ryohei mientras corría presenciando aquella escena. -¡Suelta a mi hermana desgraciado! –Gritaba el chico peli blanco pero rápidamente metieron a su hermana al auto y escaparon frente a sus narices…

**Fin ****POV Sasawa Ryohei**

_Mientras en el auto…_

El jefe estará feliz con este trabajo. –Satisfecho hablaba el mayor de los dos hombres. –S-seguro –Dificultosamente respondía el otro aun mal por el golpe en sus "2 reyes". El mayor de los dos miraba el paisaje mientras pensaba que clase de recompensa les daría su jefe cuando…¡un Ryohei salvaje aparece por la venta!, asomando su cabeza y luego su puño con el cual golpeo al hombre, que lo miraba sorprendido, descripción del golpe: "AUUCH!" el chico de cabello de césped se preparaba a entrar cuando se percato que el pecoso conductor le apuntaba con una pistola y le disparo…acto seguido cayo del auto rendido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mientras tanto en la casa Sawada…**

¡Ahh, no hay nada como el hogar! –Exclamaba al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer unas pesadas maletas en la entrada de su casa el chico peli castaño. –Tsuna pareces una anciana. –Le regañaba un pequeño bebe de sombrero negro con una gruesa cinta anaranjada. – ¡Reborn! Déjame tomar un respiro, después de todo hemos estados 2 semanas en Italia atendiendo asuntos de la mafia. Hablando de la mafia espero que Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto hallen a esos sospechosos de hoy, me odiaría si es que le hicieran daño a alguien…-Pensativo hablaba el castaño cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta insistentemente. –Ya voy, ya voy tranquilo.-Le decía a quien fuese que estuviese fuera mientras habría la puerta.

¡SAWADA, NECESITO AYUDA TIENEN A KYOKO! –Se apresuro a decir un herido Ryohei con un brazo mal herido a bala, apenas se abrió la puerta.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Holaa soy PureMadness y bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic en el proximo cap habrán momentos TSUNA X KYOKO jeje, espero que lo hayan disfrutado...**

**¡AL EXTREMO! y... eso ._.**

**PD: Tan solo me pertenecen los personajes de los dos hombres de traje, Carlo y el otro viejo perver :p el resto es de la grande Akira Amano:D**

**PD2: El próximo cap sera mas largo este me salio muy cortito jiji :3**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

¡SAWADA, NECESITO AYUDA TIENEN A KYOKO! –Se apresuro a decir un herido Ryohei con un brazo mal herido a bala, apenas se abrió la puerta. Estas palabras cayeron como filosas puñaladas al peli castaño, justo lo que más temía, y a la persona que más deseaba proteger. - _porque porque, todo es mi culpa, Kyoko-chan_ –Pensaba angustiado el Decimo Vongola, invadido por pensamientos oscuros que le atemorizaban, tan solo hubo un gran silencio en la casa Sawada, sus pierna y su cuerpo se sintieron débiles tuvo que sujetarse en la puerta aun abierta, el miedo lo invadía, el miedo de perderla…

Tsuna, reacciona. –Dijo calmado Reborn a su discípulo, rompiendo aquel tenso silencio. –No solucionaras nada estando allí parado, debes rescatarla, lo mas probable es que haya sido un secuestro por una de las familias enemigas de los Vongola, siendo así deben mantenerla viva. - Mantenerla….viva, eso quería decir que habían posibilidades que estuviese muert…esto horrorizo a Tsuna, debía actuar, y rápido. –Debes llamar a la familia y crear un plan de rescate si es que no se presenta una llamada de parte de los secuestradores tratando de negociar. –Continúo Reborn, como si conociese el procedimiento de un secuestro por libro. – ¿Comprendes, Tsuna? –Tsuna recobro la compostura. –Claro que si. –Dijo lleno de determinación el joven Vongola.

Bien, Sawada lo dejo todo...- una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro del guardián del sol. -en tus manos...-Acabo por finalzar, acto seguido el joven boxeador desmayo vencido por el dolor por la herida proporcionada en su brazo anteriormente.

¡Onii-san resiste! –Decía preocupado Tsuna mientras evitaba que cayera al suelo Ryohei. –Reborn, por favor busca a mi madre dile que cuide de Onii-san, yo iré por mis amigos para planear el rescate.

Bien, Tsuna un jefe de la mafia tiene que tomar decisiones rápidas por el bien de la familia. –Dijo complacido el hitman.

Tsuna salió apresurado hacía la calle en busca de sus amigos al poco rato ya había reunido unos cuantos. –Bien, chicos necesito su completa disposición no puedo gastar mas tiempo buscando al resto, tenemos que actuar rápido. –Todos estaban totalmente a disposición de su Jefe, nunca antes lo habían visto tan decidido, realmente parecía un jefe de la mafia pero siempre manteniendo su esencia amable que le caracterizaba, todos sabían el porque de su cambio, la vida de alguien corría peligro y ese alguien no era ni mas ni menos que Kyoko Sasawa el amor platónico de Tsuna. -Fuuta por favor busca en que lugares podría estar localizada. –Ordeno el Jefe pelicastaño, a un niño quien sostenía un gran libro el cual asintió, segundos después todos estaban flotando a causa de su poder. –Tsuna-nii hay un 3% de probabilidades en la estación de trenes, 11 % de probabilidades en el centro comercial abandonado Namimori y 86% en el aeropuerto de Namimori. –Luego de decir esto la gravedad volvió a la normalidad. –Bien partiré inmediatamente al aeropuerto, llámenme solo si es de emergencia. –Espero que Kyoko-chan este bien…pensaba el chico mientras salía de su habitación donde todos estaban reunidos, pero fue detenido por la voz de Reborn. –Tsuna debes llevar contigo a alguien, por si algo ocurre, tengas ayuda. –Tsuna asintió sin protestar.

**Mientras en el aeropuerto de Namimori…**

Ya era de noche, Kyoko estaba tirada en el suelo de un gran salón dentro de un avión privado con destino a Italia que acababa de despegar, junto con todas sus ilusiones de ser rescatada, había comenzado a llover…hacia frió, labios blancos, piel pálida, pulmones quemados, sentía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias, sus muñecas atadas, su boca no estaba tapada con nada pero no tenia fuerzas suficientes para gritar por auxilio, tampoco había quien le pudiese proporcionar aquello en el avión. Estaba acompañada por sus secuestradores junto con otro par de hombres en traje negro y un gran hombre fornido quien se encontraba sentado en una gran silla enfrente a la chica, el debía ser el que estaba detrás de todo pues le daba ordenes a los otros, debía ser el jefe.

Bastardos –Comenzó a hablar el hombre fornido. –Ya es hora de llamar al jefe Vongola por el rescate... tu. –Apunto hacia el pecoso. –Tráeme un teléfono con el que pueda llamar. –El hombre asintió y salió por la única puerta del salón, luego de eso toda la atención de el jefe se centro en la ojimiel quien no presentaba expresión alguna, su presencia se desvanecía cada vez mas, el jefe se levanto de su asiento y se acerco lentamente a la chica quien ni se inmutaba ante tal peligro avecinándose. –Así que tu serás la damisela en peligro. –Divertido el hombre hablaba. –Cuéntanos sobre tu novio, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. –Al decir esto último el hombre puso sus dedos en la barbilla de la chica haciéndola levantarla hasta que se llegaran a cruzar miradas, algo nada agradable para la débil Kyoko. –No se de que hablas –Respondió sincera, ¿Ella y Tsuna novios? Nunca había pensado en Tsuna así, pero…no le molestaba la idea, de hecho hace un tiempo sin darse cuenta había comenzado a pensar en el sin poder sacárselo de la cabeza, pero ya nunca lo veía, y siempre se iba sin despedirse y aunque ella pensara en todo esto, no significaba nada, no sabia que pensaba el sobre ella, al parecer Kyoko era la única que no estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Tsuna. Volviendo al presente el hombre la miro molesto. –¡Crees que soy tonto mocosa! –Le iba a comenzar a dar una gran rabieta cuando apareció el pecoso con el teléfono en mano.

Señor disculpe las molestias…aquí tiene –Decía pausado y temeroso mientras le entregaba el teléfono, el hombre le arrebato bruscamente el teléfono de las mano y marco un numero, espero respuesta de parte del otro lado.

¿Hola? –Todas las miradas se fueron a el, excepto la de Kyoko que apenas se mantenía consiente, con una mirada perdida hacia el suelo. –Así que tus eres Tsunayoshi-kun, un placer. –Kyoko reacciono, había escuchado el nombre de Tsuna. –Tengo a tu novia aquí a mi lado, si la quieres de vuelta sana y salva, deberás pagar un millón de dólares en efectivo. –Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la chica y tapaba el celular un segundo. – ¡Vamos di algo! –Le exigía al no encontrar respuesta la pateo para que hiciera algo, lo que sea. -Tsu...na-kun –Exclamo forzosa y debilmente la chica a el celular. "_¿Kyoko-chan?"_ Alcanzo a escuchar la dulce voz de Tsuna, antes que le quitaran el teléfono, vaya que alivio, Kyoko comenzó a llorar al escuchar una voz familiar. El hombre rápidamente tapo el celular, el joven de los Vongola no tenia que escucharla llorar, se coloco el teléfono nuevamente en su oreja. – ¿Y bueno hay trato?-pregunto avaricioso incorporándose nuevamente a la conversación, se escucho un silencio incomodo, el hombre comenzó a sudar y ponerse nervioso. – ¡Le digo que ella esta sana y salva! –Mas silencio…algo no iba bien con el trato. -¡Bueno si no quiere pagar entonces la matare aquí mismo! –El hombre saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo y se dirigió a la indefensa chica. –Fue un placer… hacer negocios con usted. –Fue lo último que le dijo al teléfono antes de cortar, tomo a Kyoko por el cabello. -Parece que tu príncipe no te salvara. -Acerco el cuchillo peligrosamente a el cuello de la oji miel, se preparaba para dar un golpe único y mortal en el cuerpo de ella. -¡Muere maldita zorra! -Decia aquel hombre insensible cuando...Hubo un gran explosión en el avión.

Justo a tiempo…¡TSUNA ENTRABA EN ESCENA! Algo imposible puesto que estaban varios metros sobre la tierra, pero eso se convirtió en solo un detalle.

Aleja tus sucias manos de ella. -Dijo bastante serio el peli castaño.

¡I...IMPOSIBLE, QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ! –Exclamaba histérico el hombre, mientras retrocedía para quedar junto a sus subordinados que se supone lo protegerían. Al estar con ellos apuntaron sus pistolas hacia el Vongola sin presentar una pizca de humanidad dispararon tanto como pudieron. -Tsu...na-kun - Una lagrima recorrió la palida mejilla de la débil Kyoko...Pero nadie contaba con que fácilmente el oji anaranjado congelara todas aquellas balas, estaba en modo_ hiper_, luego de notar que todo estaba controlado y seguro, se escucharon unos pasos acercándose a el lugar, el acompañante, "mano derecha" del decimo, entro en Escena.

**Mientras en la casa Sawada…**

¡COMO QUE LA VACA ESTUPIDA FUE CON EL DECIMO! –Un exaltado Gokudera, se encontraba perplejo ante lo que le acababan de contar.

Hayato cálmate. –Replico una serena Bianchi.

¡Como quieres que me calme! ¡¿Ahora que, la vaca es la mano derecha del décimo!? –Hubo un silencio incomodo era tal y como lo dijo.

Jajaja, que divertido, se la deben estar pasando muy bien esos dos. –Reía Yamamoto que como siempre creía que todo era un juego.

Gokudera, no había opción, ustedes no estaban aquí para haber acompañado a Tsuna, fue una decisión repentina. –Explicaba Reborn.

Bueno…si tú lo dices Reborn-san…-Se calmo Gokudera, aunque aun le hervía la sangre puesto que desaparece un segundo y todo lo bueno ocurre, es como cuando uno falta a clases un día y pasa todo lo imposible, en fin pobre Gokudera.

**VOLVIENDO AL AVION…**

¿Quién rayos es el? –Pregunto uno de los mafiosos incrédulo por la aparición de una pequeña vaca, una cosa era el jefe Vongola y otra era…eso.

Kimi wa dare da?  
Boku wa Lambo!  
Boku wa dare da?  
Kimi wa Lambo!  
Lambo naisu no koshi no bomba heto! –Por alguna extraña razón todos se quedaron escuchando completa la canción y no dispararon… xD -Okey… no era lo que esperaba, pero ahora se quien es el. –Hablaba dubitativo el mismo mafioso que había preguntado el nombre del chico.

Lambo. –Dijo serio el joven Vongola. –Desata a Kyoko-chan, yo me encargare de estos tipos. –Tsuna le dirigió una mirada a Kyoko quien se encontraba ajena a la situación, casi inconsciente. _No puedo creer que haya dejado que le hicieran daño, discúlpame Kyoko-chan._ Pensaba el muchacho, volvió la vista ahora enfurecida hacia sus contrincantes, quienes le siguieron disparando sin mucho éxito, Tsuna camino a paso lento y seguro donde el hombre con quien anteriormente hablo por teléfono. –Hola Tsunayoshi-kun,¿m-me recuerdas? –Hablaba nervioso el jefe, al notar que estaba en gran desventaja frente al legendario décimo Vongola, quien derroto fácilmente a sus compañeros sin siquiera quitarle la vista de encima a el. –S…sabes que no la iba a matar, mantuve nuestro trato esta... sana y salva….-Replicaba el hombre tratando de salvar su vida.

El trato era que la mantuviesen sana y salva hasta que te pagase, yo no intervenirla si es que tan solo hubieses mantenido tu promesa. –Decía en tono serio y calmado Tsuna, quien como siempre quería hacer el trato lo mas pacifico en la medida de lo posible, pero luego mostró una expresión de rabia. –¡Le llamas a esto sana y salva! –indico a Kyoko, quien estaba siendo desatada por Lambo. El hombre no encontró respuesta coherente, espero la golpiza que se le avecinaba a paso firme, todo se le volvio negro en segundos, tan solo diré que no se podrá mover por mucho tiempo, los detalles de la golpiza los dejo para la imaginación de vuestras macabras cabecitas.

Para cuando Tsuna había terminado con todos los mafiosos, Lambo ya había desatado a Kyoko.

¿Kyoko-chan te encuentras bien? –Preocupado Tsuna le preguntaba a la chica.- S-si –Respondió esta dejando no muy convencido al chico. –Amm…Bueno de cualquier modo hay que salir de aquí. –Tsuna hizo un agujero en el avión. –Tsuna…no estaras pensando…-Decía temeroso Lambo al notar la idea de su amigo, pero fue lanzado hacia el agujero en contra de su voluntad cayendo libremente.

¡DEBO MANTENER... LA CALMAAA! –Gritaba mientras su voz se hacia mas pequeña por la distancia entre el avión y el quien hacia caída libre pasando atreves de las nubes que se interponían en su camino entre sollozos. Eso fue lo ultimo que vio Kyoko antes de desmayar, derrotada por el agotamiento y aquella experiencia…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rato después Kyoko despertó…ya había pasado un tiempo desde que ella desmayo, ya no hacia frió, ya no llovía, ya no sentía miedo, abrió los ojos lentamente y sus preguntas se respondieron una por una…ya no hacia frío porque llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Tsuna, ya no llovía porque iban volando sobre las nubes y ya no tenia miedo porque estaba junto a Tsuna… la chica iba cargada en la espalda de Tsuna abrigada con la chaqueta de este volando por el cielo camino a casa, se percato que Lambo iba dormido dentro de la polera de Tsuna, dejando tan solo su cabeza fuera, extendió la vista y se hizo consiente de un hermoso amanecer, todo estaba muy tranquilo sentía como los recuerdos de aquella experiencia se alejaban cada vez mas, quería que ese momento se quedara así para siempre, aun estaba cansada y quedaba un largo camino, se acomodo hundiendo su rostro en la cálida espalda del chico para luego seguir descansando…-Te quiero Tsuna-kun –Susurro la chica antes de caer dormida.

¿Kyoko-chan me hablaste? –Dijo el chico al escuchar unos murmullos, girando un poco su cabeza para lograr ver a la chica, lo único que noto fue a una Kyoko dormida. –Debió haber sido mi imaginación. – _Pero vaya que linda es cuando duerme… pensó el joven Vongola, mientras fijaba nuevamente su cabeza ahora con un leve sonrojo hacia el frente y retomaba el camino a casa…_

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**Holaa, que tal les va? espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, el próximo tratara sobre confesiones de estos dos personajes... Un comentario mio sobre este fic seria que no pude resistirme a poner la canción de Lambo xD .**

**PD: Este Fic es extremo porque mientras lo escribía se me olvido que horneaba galletas y...bueno ustedes imaginaran lo que me paso u.u ...Valio la pena :'3**

**PD2: Espero que hayan imaginado cosas macabras en la golpiza jijiji, se lo merecía c:**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGOO!**


End file.
